


P.S.- Happy Birthday!

by BeautyGraceOuterSpace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace
Summary: For all that Jim hated his own birthday, he was sure hell bent on celebrating others’.Usually this wasn’t something that bothered Len; in fact, he usually found it rather sweet how Jim would go out of his way to make sure that someone’s special day was as special as he could make it. Today, however…





	P.S.- Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to my dear friend conceit (radioexcelsis)! I adore you and I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy this little drabble of a gift.

For all that Jim hated his own birthday, he was sure hell bent on celebrating others’. Usually this wasn’t something that bothered Len; in fact, he usually found it rather sweet how Jim would go out of his way to make sure that someone’s special day was as special as he could make it. Today, however…

Today Len wanted nothing more than a quiet evening in his quarters. It wasn’t going to be his first birthday separated from Joanna since her birth, but it was certainly the farthest he’d been from her and it was doing nothing for his mood to know that he had no call credits on hand to speak with his girl. That on top of a shitty, shitty day in Medbay made for a sour mood indeed.

He trudged back to his quarters, eager for a shower and hopefully a moment of peace before Jim descended upon him to being the festivities. His mood was not improved by the note tacked up on his door.

_My quarters. See you there after my shift. - Jim_

_PS: Happy birthday!_

Sighing heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, he debated whether or not he wanted to obey the summons. He could ignore it, just go into his own rooms with his own shower and his own bed. But then of course Jim would seek him out, and he simply didn’t have the energy for the over exuberant pestering he was sure would follow.

Rolling his eyes, he tore down the note and made his way to Jim’s quarters.

* * *

 

The lights were low when he got to the room. Not off all the way, though, which gave him pause. Usually if Jim hadn’t been to his quarters the lights were off fully, and if he had then they were up more than the dim, barely there glow that met him when he entered.

He toed off his shoes, leaving them resting near the door, and made his way to the couch to sit down and rest his eyes. Tipping his head back and laying it on the back of the couch, he exhaled heavily and shifted his weight, struggling to get comfortable for his wait for Jim.

He almost didn’t hear the soft chirp of the PADD on the table.

But he definitely heard her voice.

“Daddy?”

His eyes flew open, hands already reaching for the device.

“Jo?” he asked incredulously. “Hi, baby, how did you--”

“Uncle Jim told Miss Uhura to let me talk to you. He told me to call at exactly this time, and I did, all by myself!” she exclaimed, clearly pleased with her efforts.

“He did, did he?” he said fondly, a smile forming on his face as he watched her twirl a braid around her fingers. “Well that sure was nice of him.”

“Mm-hmm!” Joanna agreed excitedly. “And before I forget to tell you-- happy birthday, daddy!”

Len chuckled softly. “Thank you, baby girl. So what have you been up to, how’s school goin’?”

As he listened to his daughter recount her lesson plans and what she’d been filling her days with back on earth, he felt the tension of the day begin to slide away.

* * *

 

By the time the disconnected over an hour later, Jim was just sneaking in the door.

“Hey,” he said softly, removing his own shoes as Len waved from the couch. “How’s JoJo?”

Len smiled gratefully, mood drastically improved. “She’s good, Jim, real good. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I don’t have the credits to cover--” Jim waved him off, smiling broadly as he flopped down on the couch beside him.

“I got it. No worries. Besides, even if I didn’t, Jo’s got Uhura wrapped around her little finger. One hint of a pout and I’m pretty sure she’d rig anything she could to get her in touch.”

Quietly, Len said, “Thank you, Jim. Best present I could have asked for.”

“I get the feeling you’re not up for a major celebration right now,” Jim began, turning to face Len. “So we’ll hold off on that until our shore leave next week, if that’s ok with you?”

Len nodded gratefully.

“Ok… but we do have to mark the passing of the years somehow.”

“What did you have in mind?” Len asked, watching Jim move closer.

“Well,” Jim drawled, hooking his fingers in Len’s belt loops and tugging him closer before looping an arm around the back of his neck. “I was thinking--”

He brought their lips together, softly at first, growing in intensity as the seconds ticked by. Finally, each a tad breathless, they pulled apart.

“One,” Jim panted, smirking cockily at Len.

“Christ,” Len huffed as he realized what Jim’s plan was, “you realize I turned 33 this year?”

Jim laughed breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Len’s. “Then let’s hope you can keep up, old man.”

Len moved first then, capturing Jim’s mouth with his own, biting softly at his lips. Jim moved them down, leaving them horizontal on the couch, Jim moving above Len as they kissed.

Jim slipped a hand under Len’s shirt and, at Len’s responding moan, broke the kiss with a smug, “Two.”

“Thirty one to go?” Len grumbled playfully. “You tryin’ to kill me, kid?”

Jim laughed.

“Course not. Besides…” he moved his fingers to the hem of his own shirts, pulling them fluidly over his head and off. “You’re forgetting about one to grow on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write pairings, and I don't typically write romantic physical contact, but McKirk is dragging me into ship hell.


End file.
